James Till death do we part
by Emery-Lee
Summary: The beginning of my James and Lily Saga. I told it from both perspectives I feel your getting cheated if you only hear one side.


James

I couldn't take my eyes off the letter my owl had just delivered. I hadn't been this anxious since I waited for my Hogwarts acceptance letter to arrive. But now that I actually was holding the envelope in my hands I wasn't sure it was meant to be opened. "I don't know Sirius, what if that scoundrel Alden Derwent has beat me to it? What if McGonagall had decided that Derwent was just better suited for the role of Quidditch Captain? What if --."

"Bloody hell mate, Shut up and open the damn thing" Sirius stated. "I mean are you ever going to open it or just stand making the same face you get when you see Evans?" After his foul remark I shot him my best death stare and as if I had cast a muffling charm the room fell again silent.

I decide I'd spent enough time waiting Sirius was right I didn't want to have a beard by the time I opened it. So began to cautiously open it. I had only gotten one corner done when Monty shifted his weight inside his cage distracting me. I turned my head to glance at my owl. Monty, a great horned owl, had been with me since the day I got my Hogwarts letter. Dad had rushed out in order to buy me something to celebrate and had returned within the hour with Monty. Monty made a squawking noise; this brought me back to reality. "Come on Prongs everyone bloody well knows, you're gonna be captain. So just open the damn letter and get your bleeding badge already."

With this final comment I tore open the letter like it was a gift on Christmas Morn. I ripped out the letter and tossed down the envelope hearing it thud to the ground. I then read;

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. Enclosed you will find your book list. And with that we are very pleased to inform you that you have been selected as __**Head Boy of Hogwarts**__. Your prefect work over the last two years has been impeccable and therefore this badge is well earned. On top of your Head Boy badge we also most award you with the __**Gryffindor Quidditch Captain **__badge. We congratulate you on this huge accomplishment. _

_Most Sincerely,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Utter shock took over my face. Could they be serious? I leaned down and picked up the envelope. Nope, no mistake there was the shiny new badges waiting to be placed on my brand new robes. "Well, James let's have a read." I averted that for a second. But I realized him finding out was inevitable so I handed the letter to him. I then proceed to count down the seconds in my head before he let loose on me. Five, Four, Three, Two, On-

"James Potter, They named you Head Boy of the whole bleeding school. That means you're the prefectis prefect in our whole year. This is too rich. Oh Lupin is going to be utterly horrified, he was so sure Evans would be head girl so he had no shot at head boy. And then," he snickered, "you get it out of all of us. Still with you we may be capable of pulling off our greatest prank yet. I must send word to Remus and Peter at once with the good news." And with that he was gone.

I stared at the shiny new head boy badge, why on earth in his right mind would Dumbledore pick me for Head Boy? I'd gotten in more trouble over the last few years then well everyone, minus Sirius. Why in all of England would any one choose to entrust me with this much power? Was I even capable of living up to this responsibility?

September came much quicker then excepted as it always did. Mum and Dad, me and Sirius in tow made the journey to Kings Cross. After we crossed through the Platform, mum and dad bid us farewell and went off to chat with the rest of the proud parents. Sirius went off one way to go find Remus and Peter. He simply pointed in the opposite direction informing me to check the other direction and we'd meet back up in the center at 5 till. While off gallivanting to find my mates, I saw her.

Lily Evans. The only girl I'd ever truly wanted but never got. True I had dated quite a number but if she would just have said yes, they all would have been tossed aside like yesterdays laundry. Perfect Lily Evans with her red hair and those eyes. Those breathtaking green eyes fluttering open and close was god's own personal way of taunting me. There is really only one problem with Lily and that is she despises my very existents. It's my fault really. I mean I did tease her and play pranks on her up till 5th year. But then I don't know it sort of dawned on me that well I was doing it because I fancied her. The thing that really gets my goat is she has never once referred to me as James. It's always Potter this and Potter that. She never even smiles at me. Unless you count the time in 6th year when I became so enthralled staring at her I forgot to add the counter clockwise turn to my potion and well…let's just say I spent the next week in hospital. Should I go talk to her? Yeah of course I should.

As I made strides over to her I remembered the conversation me and dad had this summer. It had been in July at one of our families many functions my dad staggered over to me after one too many fire whiskies

"So what ever happen with the nice muggle girl you're always going on about? What is her name? [Pause]" The embarrassment was clearly written all over my face, thank god I was alone. Then I corrected him,

"Lily, Dad her name is Lily."

His expression for a minute was slightly daft then with a stagger he retorted.

"Right I knew that. How is it going?"

"I don't know dad. She's strange. I mean I've been trying at her since 5th year and well I don't think there is any other way she can tell me no."

Dad smirked, "I'm sure your exaggerating son."

He was obviously not truly aware of the depth of my rejection. "Are you sure? I mean I've asked her in Ruins. She responded with a big fat NO. I have asked her in the middle of a quidditch match. Still crushingly rejected. Hell I've even yelled it across the Great Hall still nothing. I just don't know what else I can do."

Dad was quite for a minute as if he was in deep thought. That or he was about to pass out but then he said something intelligent something I wasn't expecting. "Have you tried I don't know this could be old fashion of me but just being her friend? Maybe not asking her out every chance you get? Letting her see who you truly are?"

"Dad that was quite profound but how am I suppose to go about it when I don't know, she never even give me a chance?" With that I ran my hand through my hair.

His expression changed to a little perturbed and it was quite for a minute then,

"Fine just give up on her then, plenty of other fish in the sea right?"

I was now a little tense and snorted "Well that doesn't work either. I want Lily Evans to be my girlfriend."

Instead of getting mad my dad just turned to me got up and left. But before he made it too far he turned a whispered to me. "Well then just maybe son you have to change the way you're playing this game?" He staggered off and left me sitting thinking about what he and said. That is until Sirius arrived with the fireworks.

Over the next few weeks in my free time I made a game plan based on what dad had said. I figured what the hell; there is no harm that can come of trying to make Lily my mate. After all Moony, the plan advisor, considering he was the only one of us with half a conscience, thought it was a smashing idea. And oh my great god I've reached her and now I don't have the foggiest clue what to say. Thank heavens she alone and hasn't seen me, I can still run oh damn.

"Potter," Lily snarled. I smiled looking down at her robes (which she was already wearing. She was such a nerd, but that's why I love her) as I finished the steps to her, there it was smiling at me a shiny new Head Girl Badge.

"Evans how was your holiday?" Her face looked at me puzzled like I was up to no good and it was her job yet again to catch me in the act.

"It was good, my sister was horrible but what else is new? It was nice though I went on vacation to France"

Long incredibly awkward pause.

"So how's Sirius? I heard from Kyla he is living with you now?"

I felt the butterflies flapping in my stomach like crazy. Breath James, just breathe and answer her question.

"Yeah, and it's good. Be a lot better if we didn't have to share a luo though." I flashed her my best adorable smile and for a second I thought her frown creased as well.

Back to awkward. I could see her eyes begging for Abby or Kyla to appear and save her. So I just went for it and was blunt with her.

"Can I just say something frank Evans?" She looked fearful as if I was planning to ask her out again. "Well you see I was hoping this year we could start over. Like completely, if that's possible?" She looked confused and immediately started scanning the crowd looking for well I haven't the foggiest. "What are you looking for?"

"The marauders Potter this has got to be trick of some kind. I know it's not a dream." Her face went white after realizing what she had admitted. With that my smirk was suddenly too huge to contain.

"I didn't mean it like--"

I Cut her off. "Lily, are you admitting you have dreams about me?" I was truly flattered especially by how red her cheeks were becoming at the very sight of me.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" she fired. "Wait did you just call me Lily?"

"Yes I believe I did," I smiled and with that I turned and made my exit.

As I started walking away from her I turned back around. "Hey Evans," she turned back to me, "congratulations. You know on that shiny new badge." I said while pointing at her head girl pin. "I just knew they'd pick you."

And with this she did something well bloody brilliant. Lily Evans smiled at me and then of all things she whispered softly;

"Thanks James."

She then quickly bolted on to the train. I just smiled to myself, my plan may just work. Then I was off to meet up with the gang.

**Lily**

Oh the fury James Potter could leave in a girl. Even one as well composed as myself. I mean was he serious "Can we start over." Was he barking mad? Seriously after years of nonstop torture did he actually believe I'd just say "Okay James let's be mates." Seriously he couldn't be serious. "Can you even believe he would say that Abs? I mean he's only tortured and torments for what has it been 5, 6 years now?" Abigail didn't even glance at me while I ranted; she just kept reading the Daily Prophet in her hands. "I mean me and Potter mates? Going to Hogsmead together? Hanging out? It just sounds like, well, trouble. I swear this has to be a plan he and those Marauders have to be—"

"Lil, I love you. You know I do." Kyla interrupted me. "But if you say one more word about this bloody conversation between you and James I will personally toss your body off the train." Kyla, my best friend, was giving me an all too somber expression. "I mean the way you're going on about this you'd think—"

"You better not finish that sentence the way I think you will. Kyla Jean Briggs or you may not like the outcome" I threatened to the best of my ability, which I had been told was very frightening.

"Just sounds to me like maybe, from the way you're going you, you know, you fancy James Potter." Abigail made her first sound since we'd boarded the train. It was a very loud snicker and it was directed at me. Horror fell over my face. Can they possibly be serious? Could they honestly think I fancied James of all people?

"I want to make this perfectly clear to the both of you," I said. "I do not and will not ever fancy James Potter." With that I made a pivot turn opening the compartment door and left.

I had little idea where I was headed, just that it was away from that compartment and away from my so called friends. I glanced down at my watch still 20 minutes till I was supposed to report to the Prefect Car. I smirked I was going to be in charge this year. I got to set the passwords and lead meetings and no one, not even Abby and Kyla nor James Potter, could take that away from me. That right there made me forget about what my friends had said before I left and I started heading for the prefect car.

When I arrived only the head's of house were present. I quickly went over to Professor McGonagall to discuss this year's transfiguration course. As I approached quietly I realized she was deep in conversation with Professor Slughorn, the potion master.

"I don't know about you Minerva but the very idea of him gaining that much power makes me want to go into hiding."

"Now really Horace I'd never thought of you as a coward." When they noticed my approach to them the conversation came to a screeching halt. That could mean they were discussing only one thing, Voldemort. The professors then proceeded to bombard me with questions pertaining to my last year at Hogwarts and future years as an Auror. I smiled and answered calmly and graciously. Of course neither of them was taken by surprise by my badge.

"Lily," oozed Slughorn, "You are one the brightest witches I've ever met. In school or out in the real world, you're going to go far, mark my words."

"Many thanks Professor. I'm just curious do you know by chance who has been selected as head boy?" I looked at him hopefully Slughorn knew everything about everyone gossip wise. Yet from the look on his face I could tell I was going to be disappointed with his response.

"Sorry my dear, I do not know. All I know is he's not from Slytherin house this year." My face tightened. That mean's either Charles Chang from Ravenclaw or Nathaniel Abbott of Hufflepuff was Head Boy. Chang was the epitome of annoying and Nathaniel let's just say was a man of few words. Ah what a boring year ahead of me.

By the time I'd taken my seat in the front row the compartment was well over half filled. The 6 years behind me were gossiping about who they thought was hotter between James and Sirius. I'm lucky I didn't hurl on my new shoes with disgust. Behind them were ½ of Marauders James and Remus. They seemed to be deep in conversation about something, more than likely how to get away with even more outlandish stunt then last year. I was busy attempting to eavesdrop on them when all of a sudden I head a plop in the seat next to me I turned and there sat Isabella Von, a 5th year, which had attempted to never leave my side since her first year. She was defiantly idol worship at its worse.

"Lily, how was your holiday?"

"Erm, fine Bella. I was busy didn't ever find time to write you back. Sorry." She didn't even wince at the reminder. She just sat there smiling.

"Can you actually believe they named me a prefect? I still can't believe it now I'm truly following in your footsteps Lil. I'm so lucky to have a hero like you." Her craziness was so sweet I found it hard to be mean to her. I mean everyone needs someone to look up to.

"Well, I can believe it." I stated "I mean I did tell McGonagall that you would make an excellent choice," I said lying through my teeth. A look of shock came over her and well she looked like at any second she would either break down in tears or pass out. But instead she proceeded to hug and squeeze me while screaming thank you thank you thank you, over and over again. I was never happier to hear the gavel fall calling the first meeting to order

As they went through the meeting it got closer and closer to the announcement of head girl and boy. I was still so ecstatic to be head girl I just hoped that head boy wasn't between those two. I was honestly hoping for a miracle, someone anyone but those two. I knew there was little hope. I knew that in the end it would in the end be one of them.

When McGonagall took the podium I knew she was going to announce me as head girl. I smoothed my skirt and fluffed my hair. I waited till she called my name then gracefully walked up to the podium and took my seat. But then something strange happened McGonagall never stepped back so the next head of house could announce. She just stayed there with a stupid grin on her face. "I am so honored to say that for the first time in 120 years both Head boy and girl are from one house." I smiled someone from my house, someone I knew. I wonder who it could be. "I am very pleased to announce James Potter as our head boy." What little color my pale complexion has was immediately drained as the word Potter came out of her mouth. No that was not what I'd meant when I'd asked for a miracle. Someone I could talk to Remus or Frank Longbottom any one from my house but James.

James

I strolled to the raised platform smiling my whole way up there. I got to work with Lily almost every day this year; oh she would love me by the end, I'd see to it. But then I saw her face and the smiling ceased. From the look on her face I could tell she didn't want to work with me. That I was the last person she had expected slash wanted for this job. However I thought for a second I saw her eyes glint with happiness but maybe that's a lovesick boy looking for something that's not there. I shook McGonagall's hand and took my seat next to Lily.

Her body sat tense next to me. I knew I was going to get an earful when we had rounds together in about 5 minutes. She was really going to let me have it. I decided to be calm while she yelled, let her get that out, and then I'd convince her I wasn't the foul maggot she perceived me as. Yes Lily Evans would see the best of me before the day was through mark my words down somewhere, it was going to happen.

"And now," said Slughorn. "We should let you get to your rounds. 7th years help the 5th years. Head Boy and Girl will be together at the front of the train if you have questions."

By the time I had just stood up Lily had already grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the nearest exit. "Damn Evans, you better slow down, people may get the impression we're up to something." After the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I think she pretended not hear them and just kept storming on. We entered an empty corridor and then her composer was gone and she really let me have it.

"James Potter I knew it. I knew there had to be some ulterior motive for you to be so nice to me on the platform this morning. You were trying to taunt me. Weren't you? Come on James just admit it. You had to of known that I was dying to know who the head boy was and you knew all along and all you did was sit there and smirk." She was ranting but I just looked at her in awe. She was so beautiful and she had such a spell on me and she was still oblivious to it. Man was her opinion of me warped though. I was just going to have to change that. "So tell me what it is Potter, tell me the scam you and your nasty friends are working on this year?" She started at me waiting for my response. I smiled.

"Lily. You are completely backwards on this whole situation." I took a deep breath planning my words very carefully. "I know until I prove otherwise you are going to assume I'm trying to embarrass you or pull some immature prank. But I hope that sometime in this year you can see I really have changed. I'm going to keep telling you the James Potter you knew is no longer here. Can you at least promise me you'll look for the good in me from now on?"

Lily was defiantly taken back by this. At first she didn't seem to know how to speak English any more, let alone what to say to me. Her checks were turning red again, it made me smile.

"We should get to where we belong," Lily stated and with that we started walking towards the front of the train in complete silence.

**Lily**

Abigail, Kyla and me entered the bustling Great Hall. "Lil there are some seats right there let's hurry up and grab them" The Great Hall was filled with noise and chatter; I found it hard to hear Kyla's voice. But I saw her motion for me to sit next to her and followed.

As the ceremony started I was somewhere else. My mind was busy reliving with what James had said to me. He was going very far for just one hoax. I mean if this was a prank he was defiantly going farther than ever before. As I floated back to reality I realized I had missed the entire sorting ceremony while in my daze. I made the decision to stay in the here and now for the rest of the night. James' motives would just have to wait till I was in the safety of my four poster bed.

The feast was as overwhelming as ever. There were 5 different types of meat and more desserts then you could ever imagine eating. From my seat, as a 7th year, it was easy to tell which were the new students verse the old. The old ate plenty but didn't completely gorge themselves like the first years.

In my first year, when the feast had appeared a boy ate so much he vomited all over his new robes. Now that I think about it, it was James. He looked so silly back then glasses falling off his face, messier hair then now, and boyish charm. Wait a minute was I just referring to James in a friendly manner? Man, one thing was sure he was defiantly good at sneaking up in my mind. Once again I was so enthralled in my mind I missed when Professor Dumbledore announced that the prefects were to provide the tour to the first year students.

"Um Lily that would be you," said Abigail, elbowing me and giving me a look that basically said what the hell? I quickly got up flashing her, a thank you smile as the first year students rallied around me. I did my best to push my thoughts of James out of my mind.

"Hello, my newly appointed Gryffindors." I said trying to seem as friendly as possible while not coming off as an arrogant prat. "I'm Lily Evans, and I'm going to be conducting your tour this evening." Many eager and curious faces looked back at me. How I envied them, it felt like a millennia ago, that I had arrived at this school. Oh how I feared not coming back next year but I'd never admit that to anyone. "Follow me first years I'll give you the best tour of the castle you can get." I winked at a small girl standing in the front.

I was cautious to avoid the direction in which James was leading his group of fresh faced new students. It seemed he was taking them to the dungeons and working his way up so I figured we could work our way down and just barely miss him. Yes what a great plan

I was well over half of my tour when he walked past. His group seemed to be deeply engrossed in what he was saying. As he walked by my group and me he stopped. He smiled then said "this is Lily can you all say hi to her?" The group all smiled and greeted me warmly. I thanked them graciously then tried to make a fast escape but of course James had other plans for me. "Lily is the head girl and also from Gryffindor like us." There were scattered oohs and awes between the two groups. James seemed to be beamed at me; you could have mistaken us as close mates. There was a tone in his voice I was not aware even existed, could James Potter actually being sincere to me? I felt my cheeks flushing. Damn if there was one thing that I hated about myself it would be my inability to hide my emotions.

I smirked, deciding to placate to what Potter was hoping I would do. "Now, James, you are forgetting that you as well are head boy and also from our house." I simpered at him but he just offered me a charming smile. He strutted up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Me you common room later Evans?" He winked at me.

"Oh James, you haven't proven anything to me yet so for now it's only in your dreams."

"That's your dreams Lil, remember." He winked then he and his group were gone. I was left flushed, embarrassed, and babbling in front of my group of first years.

By the time the tour was over I had successfully proven to the group of ten I was a completely incompetent tour guide. I had misled them into broom closets and incorrect classrooms. I'd also been caught on three separate staircase shifts, something that has not happened to me since first year. I am just completely sure James Potter and his questionable actions were ploys to make me look bad on my first day as head girl.

That night crept by slowly as I lay in my four poster bed, tossing and turning. Why was it that I couldn't stop thinking about James Potter? The way his eyes seem to light when he talks to me. I mean true James had always been physically attractive to me. But his personality had always left much to be desired. And now well I sure as hell have no idea who this guy is. He most certainly is not the James Potter I parted ways with on the train last year. That James was a wanker and this James is almost. No! I refused to admit that James is civilized. This is James Potter we are talking about. The same James potter who thinks it's funny to ask me out and embarrass me in front of everyone every chance he can get. He is the most far from civilized besides that blasted Sirius Black. But still his actions over the last 24 hours were almost charming? No that is completely impossible James Potter cannot be charming.

I'm going to drive myself to St Mungos if I keep going on like this. I'm simply going to clear my mind and go to sleep. I have early morning Potions and I am not going to go exhausted and haggard on account of James. End of story.


End file.
